Electrophotography (or Xerography) is the most common photocopying method. Electrophotography techniques are widely employed in commerce and industry in such devices as electrostatic dry photocopiers, computer laser printers and plain-paper facsimile machines.
In an electrophotographic printing system, an image is reproduced by transferring the image by means of attractive forces of electric charges. The electric charges are initially spread over a photoreceptor (charging). The electric charges that correspond to the image remains on the photoreceptor and the other charges on the photoreceptor are removed by a lay such as a laser beam (exposing). A plastic powder called toner is introduced to the remaining electric charges (developing). A sheet of paper is then passed between the photoreceptor and another charged object that draws the toner from the photoreceptor to the substrate (transferring). The toner is fused to the substrate with heat (fusing).
The image printed on a substrate may be affected by the operation of each process unit for charging, exposing, developing, transferring or fusing. The printed image is analyzed to adjust such process units. The printed image is usually analyzed by a manufacturer in a manufacturing stage to set up the parameters of the process units. The printed image may also be analyzed by technical representatives in the field to adjust the parameters of the process units.
The conventional analysis is manually performed. In the conventional method, the quality analysis is performed by the manufacturer at a manufacturing stage or by technical representative in the field. The conventional manual analysis tends to cause errors in the analysis and cannot ensure accurate data for parameters of process units.
The conventional analysis is manually performed. In the conventional method, the quality analysis is performed by the manufacturer at a manufacturing stage or by technical representative in the field. The conventional manual analysis trends to cause errors in the analysis and cannot ensure accurate data for parameters of process units.